


Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots

by vng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vng/pseuds/vng
Summary: A compilation of any and all drabbles and one-shots I may feel inspired to write for the miraculous ladybug fandom.





	Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was inspired by the following image:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/c2/db/02c2db817dd438e45a91e343bc490d5c.jpg
> 
> I found it on pinterest, so I'm not really sure who to credit it to, sorry.

It was probably not the wisest decision.

As time passed, Marinette couldn't help but succumb to her partner's charm. After all, as over-the-top as he may be, there was something so genuine in the way he looked at her. Yet she couldn't help the niggling doubt that told her she was reading too much into his actions. And so, resignedly, she found herself stuck in the role she'd made for herself, scared to enact change.

It was a silly picture anyway. She could never be sure what had possessed her to print it out. Chat had been messing around on patrol, and they had ended up on the top of the eiffel tower taking silly selfies.

The picture would seem curious to those who thought to wonder about it. The background was innocuous enough until you realized how high they were, how impossible it would be for anyone to have taken that photo aside from one of the heroes themselves. Which, of course, was exactly who had taken it. But how it would've come into Marinette's possession? She wasn't exactly ready for any follow-up questions were anyone to wonder.

But despite all of this, here she was, tacking the photo to her wall. She needed something to fill up all of the empty space from the Adrien photos, she reasoned. Not that she wasn't proud of herself for finally taking those down, but it did leave the walls conspicuously bare. So, she threw caution to the wind, just this one time.

Luckily, Alya didn't blink an eye the first time she saw it. While she was observant, and extremely cunning when she wanted to be, she was also loyally complacent when it came to her friend. If a surface level glance didn't yield glaring errors, she was content to allow Marinette her privacy. After teasingly wondering if she'd inspired her friend to become a fan, Alya dropped the matter.

Marinette didn't expect there to be any trouble after that. Alya was the most avidly investigative person Marinette knew, not to mention her only classmate with frequent access to her room.

Eventually, though, she was paired up with Adrien on a project. They were better friends now that she was less flustered around him. She still liked him, that would probably never change, but after realizing her feelings for Chat, Marinette found herself too preoccupied with those worries to continue putting all of her overthinking abilities to work on disastrous Adrien scenarios. So when she led him up to her room, there was only a slight waver in her step.

"I see you've done a little bit of redecorating since that video game tournament," he noted. His tone was pleasant, but there was a lilt of curiosity to it that gave Marinette pause. She turned from the tray of snacks she was placing on her desk, hoping he hadn't spotted something embarrassing. He was leaning over her bed, a strange expression flitting over his features as he examined the photo that was given a clearly dominant position on her wall.

Discomforted, Marinette realized that she should respond. "Yes, well, after years of Alya convincing me that Ladynoir is the perfect couple, I guess I finally gave in." She was used to blushing around Adrien, but it still made her nervous when she felt a warmth spread to her cheeks. But, he was tactful, hopefully he wouldn't mention it.

It seemed her luck wasn't to hold. After years of letting her stuttering go, Adrien had decided to press her.  _ Why now, of all times? _ she thought with a groan as he stepped forward. There was a confrontational set to his posture, a mask over his eyes.

"I feel like I've seen this photo before. Where did you get it?" There was a challenge in his voice.

"Oh, you know. The internet. There are thousands of Ladynoir photos at this point, they're probably starting to blend together in your mind. This one is nothing special." Marinette surprised herself with the steadiness of her response. She always had been most quick-thinking when under pressure.

"No, it looks pretty distinctive to me. After all, most of the photos online aren't selfies."

Marinette cringed. So he'd noticed that, had he? This whole idea had been stupid, she never should've printed the photo. There was nothing she could say now to dissuade him of the truth, she just had to hope that somehow he had reached the wrong conclusion.

Voice soft and heavy with emotion, Adrien whispered "You're a Ladynoir shipper, m'Lady?"

Wow. Well, that blindsided her.


End file.
